Un regalo de boda muy especial
by Maii's
Summary: Jake y Nessie por fin se casan, pero un regalo de boda les cambiara la vida por siempre
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

-Me siento tan vieja...- Le susurré a Edward cuando Nessie llegó de la mano de Jacob.

-Bella... amor mío- Edward me besó tiernamente hasta que alguien carraspeó para llamar nuestra atención. Estoy segura que si fuera humana me habría puesto más roja que un tomate.

-Mamá, papá...- En el momento en el que Nessie nos llamó Edward se puso tenso en su asiento y gruñó algo que ni con mi oído vampírico pude entender.

-Nessie, Edward, Jacob.. .¡Díganme de una vez que rayos está pasando!- Grité tan enojada como jamás lo había hecho desde que me volví vampiro que todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos, haciendo que Nessie llevara la mano a su boca y entonces lo vi.

-Bella... Nessie y yo vinimos a pedirles... hum... no espera...- Jacob parecía nervioso como nunca lo había visto- Edward, Bella vengo a pedirles la mano de su hija.

-...- Me quedé literalmente muda, quería llorar, sentía que iba a llorar pero claro está que no era posible. Edward parecía estar del mismo modo, pero el tenía las manos en puños.

-¿Mamá, papá?

-¡Nessie!- Soltamos de pronto Edward y yo.

-¿¡Bella, Edward que es lo que están pensando!? – Preguntó Jacob preocupado por que se los negáramos

-¡Oh! ¡Nessie! ¡Mi Nessie se casa!- Nessie y Jacob alzaron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo sorprendidos ante mi reacción.

-¡Reneesme! ¡Huye Reneesme!

-¡¿Porqué papá?!-De la alegría al sufrimiento en un par de suspiros.

-¡FELICIDADES!- Y Entonces llegó Alice y les dio un fuerte abrazo- ¡YO VOY A ARREGLAR TU BODA!¡YO Y NADA MAS YO!¡EDWARD ERES TAN MALO! ¡QUERÍAS QUE ELLA HUYERA DE MÍ! ¿Por qué?

Y entonces Jacob, Nessie y yo no pudimos aguantar la risa y nos tiramos al suelo.

-¿Por qué Edward? ¿Es que no te gustó como arreglé su boda?- Preguntó Alice como un cachorro triste.

-JAJAJA- Se escucharon varias risas fuera, pero la que más resaltaba era la de Emett (¿Cómo no?)

-Alice, ¡Nos encantó como decoraste la boda!- Intervine para sacar a Edward del problema (Cosa que el agradeció con gusto)- Pero el quien arregle la boda de Nessie lo decidirá ella... Y espero que eso sea cierto- Dije con rudeza la ultima parte.

-¿Nessie?- Cantó Alice con una gran sonrisa en los labios, seguro que vio en el futuro que sería ella.

-Jaja.. Perdón tía.. jajaja... ¿Qué?.. jajaja.. Si, si arréglalo tú...jajaja pero dejarás que mamá y tía Rose y Esme ayuden... jajaja.... y quien quiera puede ayudar... jajaja- Nessie no podía parar de reír, tampoco Jacob.

-¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! ¡TENGO QUE IR DE COOOOOOOMPRAS!- Dijo antes de salir dando saltitos y arrastrar a Rose con ella.

-Te estaba diciendo Edward antes de que llegaran todos que me sentía vieja. ¡Ahora me siento aún más vieja!- Y las risas comenzaron de nuevo.

Después de unas horas tanto la casa como nuestra cabaña estaban llenos de artículos de decoración. Para como era Alice, seguro que para mañana en la mañana todo estaría arreglado y para que Nessie no viera la sorpresa la mandamos a dormir a casa de su abuelo Charlie y no la dejaríamos regresar hasta el día de la boda y el día que le probaran el vestido.

Todos en la familia ayudamos en la decoración y no paramos de correr hasta terminar. Dejamos a los chicos arreglando la electricidad y Alice, Rose, Esme, Nessie y yo fuimos a escoger la ropa.

-¡Tía Alice!- Gritó avergonzada Nessie cuando Alice la obligó a probarse un vestido de novia demasiado escotado.

-Alice...- Susurro Esme dándole la razón a Nessie.

-Pero Nessie... ¡Te queda increíble ese modelo!

-¡No tía!

-Bueno de todas formas no vamos a comprar tu vestido de novia aquí, Alice lo va a diseñar y lo va a mandar a hacer.

-¿Enserio tía Rose? ¿Me van a mandar a hacer un vestido? ¿No puedo usar el de mamá? ¡Yo quiero usar mi mamá!- Me sorprendí cuando dijo eso. ¿Nessie quería usar mi vestido? No lo aguanté más y la abracé lo más fuerte que pude.

-¡Oh Nessie me haces tan feliz!

-¿Entonces lo puedo usar?

-Pero tendremos que ajustarlo a tu medida, y ponerle un pequeño detalle que tengo planeado especialmente para ti.- Dijo Alice contando con los dedos e ilusionándose con la idea.

-¿Qué es?

-Ya lo verás Nessie, ya lo verás- Susurró Esme.

Nessie POV

Estábamos comprando los vestidos para mi boda, ya teníamos los vestidos de las damas de honor, el de mis tías, el de mi mamá y el de mi abuela Esme. Solo faltaba mi vestido de novia, pero francamente yo no quería comprar uno pues quería usar el de mi mamá.

Yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando la tía Alice llegó con un vestido blanco.

-Pruébatelo- Ordenó tía Alice

-Pero yo...

-Solo pruébatelo- me interrumpió tía Rose

-De acuerdo...

Me dirigí hacia el probador de mala gana y me lo puse. Cuando por fin me vi en el espejo me quedé pasmada. ¡Era un vestido strapless con un escote hasta el ombligo y la falda me llegaba poco más debajo de las pompas!

-¡Tía Alice!- Grité furiosa y avergonzada a la vez. No podía creer que quería que usara eso.

-Alice...- Dijo mi abuelita defendiéndome dándole una mirada severa pero divertida a tía Alice.

-Pero Nessie... ¡Te queda increíble ese modelo!

-¡No tía!- ¡Yo no quería comprar un vestido yo quería usar el de mamá!

-Bueno de todas formas no vamos a comprar tu vestido de novia aquí, Alice lo va a diseñar y lo va a mandar a hacer.

-¿Enserio tía Rose? ¿Me van a mandar a hacer un vestido? ¿No puedo usar el de mamá? ¡Yo quiero usar mi mamá!- Dije todo eso de corrido casi sin respirar y con los ojos cerrados, cuando respire y por fin abrí los ojos ví a mi mamá muy feliz acercándose para abrazarme y luego decirme:

-¡Oh Nessie me haces tan feliz!

-¿Entonces lo puedo usar?- Pregunté esperanzada

-Pero tendremos que ajustarlo a tu medida, y ponerle un pequeño detalle que tengo planeado especialmente para ti.- Cantó mi tía y abriendo los ojos cuando dijo que tenía algo para mí.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunté medio nerviosa medio impaciente

-Ya lo verás Nessie, ya lo verás- Me "consoló" mi abuelita, realmente ella me podía hacer feliz en solo segundos. Supongo que así son todas las abuelitas y abuelitos.

Acabamos de hacer las compras y llamé a mis mejores amigas: Junnie, Sof y Tami para reunirnos en Port Angeles. Hoy les iba a dar la gran noticia, y les iba a dar sus vestidos para que se los probaran.

Después de hora y media ya estábamos todas reunidas en un restaurante italiano muy bueno.

Pedimos una mesa con privacidad y cuando la mesera se fue después de pedirnos las bebidas por fin me puse seria y dije:

-Chicas, tengo que decirles algo muy importante.

-¿Qué pasa Nessie? ¿Jacob te a lastimado?- Preguntó Junnie preocupada

-No, no, para nada, al contrario- entonces empecé a sacarme los guantes y continué:

-Me a hecho muy feliz- Terminé de sacarme el guante pero aun tenia la mano bajo la mesa escondiendo el anillo de compromiso.

-¿Qué?¿Nessie de que hablas?- Tami parecía confusa, bueno, la verdad es que las tres lo parecían

-¡Me pidió que me casara con él!- Grité emocionada enseñándoles el anillo.

-¡Dios Nessie!- Gritaron las tres al unísono tomando mi mano.

-¡Felicidades!- Sof se me aventó y luego Tami y Junnie se le unieron.

-Eh, eh, ¡Alto! Jajaja- Por ese abrazo casi caemos de la silla así que no podía parar de reír ni ellas tampoco.

-¿Por qué? ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!- Me reprendió Tami

-Tengo que decirles algo más

-¿¡Estás embarazada!?- Saltaron las tres al mismo tiempo

-¡NO! ¡No para nada!

-Uff.. Que bien- Por lo menos Sof se tranquilizó

-¿Entonces que es?

-Deja que respire Junnie- Bromeó Tami

-Bueno, me voy a casar, así que...- Dejé que ellas trataran de adivinar pero no lo lograron

-Así que...- siguieron las tres

-Necesito damas de honor

-...

-...

-...

-¡Y esas van a ser ustedes!

-¡Oh Nessie te adoro!

-¡No yo más!

-¡Nadie la quiere más que yo!

-¡Jacob!

-¡Duh! ¿Cómo no lo pensamos?

-Jajaja

-Bueno, como ya saben mis tías Alice y Rose no dejan nada hasta el final... bueno hasta después del día que se entere a decir verdad, así que ya compramos sus vestidos y tenemos que ir a que se los prueben

-¿¡Ya compraron todo!?

-Sep

-¿Y que esperamos?

-A que nos traigan la comida...

-Oh, cierto

Después de media hora ya estábamos camino a casa, claro que con ellas no tenía que fingir, ellas sabían lo que era yo, ya que ellas eran eso mismo, todas parecíamos tener la misma edad, veinte.

Cuando llegamos a la casa mi tía Alice, tía Rose y mamá ya nos esperaban en la puerta con los vestidos en las manos, cuando mis amigas y yo íbamos a entrar no nos lo permitieron, seguro ya habían terminado de decorar toda la casa.

-Vamos a la cabaña- Dijo mi mamá

-¡Estos vestidos les van a quedar increíbles!- Cantó mi tía Alice

-¿Qué esperan?

-Ya vamos tía Rose...- Me hartaba cuando mi tía comenzaba a ponerse impaciente

-Si no quieren perder un brazo será mejor que nos apuremos

-Si mamá...

-¿¡Vamos a usar esos vestidos!?

-Si Junnie, este es para ti, este para Sof y este para Tami

-¡Nessie tu boda será increíble!

-Tami está deseando ser tú

-¡SOFÍA!- Como casi todos los vampiros mis amigas también tenían dones: Junnie podía hacer todo con tan solo pensarlo, Tami tenía mucha influencia sobre los demás por lo que si no eres mi mamá tienes que cuidarte o harás lo que ella pida y Sof, su poder era saber lo que otros deseaban ya fuera bueno o malo.

-Algún día encontrarás un lindo chico que se quiera casar contigo y entonces tendrás una magnifica boda.

-Si, claro Nessie

-Chicas cálmense o traigo a Jasper para tranquilizarlas y se quedará aquí viendo como se desnudan.

-Si Alice...- Susurramos las cuatro al unísono

-Bueno, ahora cámbiense rápido para ver si tengo que hacer algún arreglo.

Diez minutos después tía Alice y mi tía Rose daban ordenes por teléfono a los diseñadores y con las manos a nosotras, mamá estaba haciendo algunos arreglos a su vestido para que me quedara. Realmente mi mamá era la mejor, bueno toda mi familia era genial, pero mis papás eran realmente los mejores.

-¡NO PASEN!

-¿Alice?- Preguntó mamá confundida

-¡JACOB Y NAHUEL QUÉDENSE FUERA!- ¿Jacob? ¿Nahuel? Estaban aquí, OH mi Jacob estaba aquí. No, no me puede ver en estas fachas, ¡Se tiene que ir!

-¡Solo quiero ver a mi Nessie antes de irme!- Me encantaba como sonaba cuando el decía MI Nessie... ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿IRSE?! ¡¿ADONDE?!

-¡¿ADONDE TE VAS JAKE?!- Mi voz no se quebró como yo creía pero seguro que mamá si había percibido el tono porque inmediatamente después de que lo dije ya estaba en sus brazos y me susurraba:

-Nessie solo va a ir a buscar a sus hermanas para invitarlas a la boda, Nessie... tranquila Nessie... Va a regresar mañana Nessie

-Gracias mamá, te quiero

-¿Nessie?

-¿SI?

-¿Puedes salir un momento?

-Si, ya voy – Mamá me empujó hacia la puerta donde Jacob esperaba

Abrí la puerta lo jalé y corrí suficientemente lejos como para que nadie nos viera ni escuchara.

-¿Nessie? Amor mío ¿Que te pasa?

-Nada Jake, ya estoy bien

-Nessie, Nahuel y yo iremos a buscar a mis hermanas

-Si lo sé...

-Pero estaré de vuelta hoy en la noche o mañana en la mañana

-De acuerdo

-Te extrañaré

-Yo a ti- Me abrazó aún más fuerte y me besó perro retiro sus labios rápidamente y susurro:

-Nessie, cariño, tenemos que guardar eso para a luna de miel

-Seguro Jake

-Te amo

-YO MÁS

-Ya está cerca el gran día

-Ya quiero que sea viernes

-Yo quiero que sea viernes en la noche

-¡JAKE!- Le di un golpe juguetón y sentí como me sonrojaba

-Te juro que ya quiero que sea viernes en la mañana y en la noche

-Yo igual Jake, yo igual

-Regresemos antes de que crean que nos adelantamos

-Jake...

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas

-Vámonos

Edward POV

-Emmet dame el desatornillador

-Si, amo

-Cállate y dámelo

-Apuesto a que cuando acabes no van a servir las luces

-Acepto, si sirven harás todo lo que te diga Nessie durante un mes

-Si no sirven tú harás todo lo que yo diga por un mes

-Está bien- A veces Emmet era peor que un cachorro o un bebé.

Jajaja tendré un esclavo, tendrá que hacer todo lo que diga, lo obligaré a no tener sexo por un mes jajaja

Jajaja Emmet ya perdió la apuesta jajaja ¡NO EDWARD!

-¿Qué?

Conecta el azul con el verde

-¿Seguro?

Si, si ganas le pediré a Nessie que le de algunas ordenes para poder vengarme por fin

-JAJAJA De acuerdo

-¡Eso es trampa!- Emmet tenía la cara de un niño al que le quitaron su pelota.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Jasper con toda la inocencia que pudo

-Le estás ayudando

-No

-Bueno, terminé.

Jajaja esas luces no van a prender jajaja

-Emmet, Jasper lo hará

¡No! ¿Porqué?

-Porqué tu pensabas hacer trampa

_Estúpido hermano que lee mentes_

-JAJAJA- De tanta risa me tire al suelo pero en eso pude leer los pensamientos de Jacob

El viernes en la mañana será mi esposa, pero el viernes en la noche será mía.

_La convertiré en mujer y me entregaré a ella con todo._

_Edward se qué estás leyendo mis pensamientos, no te enojes, se que mis pensamientos no son muy pulcros pero así soy yo y así me quiere tu hija jajaja bueno te juró que la haré la persona más feliz del mundo, y no te preocupes ella aún será tu hija._

-Cállate perro

Lo que digas, pero por favor has que ella sea feliz en el tiempo en el que no me vea,

-Si

Gracias

¿Qué, los pensamientos del perro no te agradan? ¿Está imaginando a Nessie desnuda?

-Cállate Emmet

-No hablé

-Jasper, prende las luces

Jejeje no van a funcionar Edward, jajaja serás mi esclavo

-Eso crees- No podía sacarme de la mente los pensamientos de Jacob

El viernes en la mañana será mi esposa pero el viernes por la noche será mía.

¡NO! ¡ELLA ES MI HIJA! ¡ES MIA! ¡NO ES DE ESE MALDITO PERRO SARNOSO!

-Gané jajaja- Bueno, al menos Nessie tendría un esclavo jajaja

-¡NO!

Maldito seas. Bueno iré con mi AMA para ver que tengo que hacer

-No, yo iré por ella

**Nessie POV**

No podía dejar de pensar en Jacob, MI Jacob, no podía dejar de pensar en que el viernes el sería mío y yo sería suya.

-Agh- Escuché a mi papá gruñir fuera de la cabaña. No sabía por que. Ups, de repente me acordé de lo que acababa de pasar con Jacob y lo que estaba pensando

Perdón papá. Yo siempre voy a ser su hijita siempre voy a ser suya pero también siempre eh sido y seré de Jacob.

-Si... Bueno Nessie dile a Alice que tengo que hablar contigo.

Oh no.

-No te preocupes, no es nada malo- Pude imaginar que se estaba riendo pero no sabía porque

- Ya te enterarás Nessie mía

-Tía Alice, chicas, regreso en un momento.

-¡NO! ¡RENEESME TU TE QUEDAS AQUÍ!

-¡Alice o dejas que salga o rompo toda tu ropa!

-¡NO, PORFAVOR EDWARD! ¡DEJARE QUE SALGA!

-Nessie... ¿Saldrías por favor?

-Si papá

-Gracias...

Agh, que nervios, ¿Y si me daba un sermón para que no me casara? ¿¡Y si me daba un sermón sobre SEXO!?

-No Nessie, no es nada de eso.

-Ah, bueno

Cuando salí a su encuentro estaba tan sonriente que no creí que fuera por mis pensamientos... bueno tal vez y parte de esa felicidad

-Nessie... ¿Me puedes prestar atención un momento y dejar de pensar sobre sermones bobos?- Mes dijo mientras me tomaba la mano.

-Lo siento papá- dije sonrojada

-Si, no importa ahora tengo algo que decirte

-¿Si?- Se puso serio, y me asusté

-Nessie, acabo de hacer una apuesta con Emmet

-Oh no...

-Y...

-Y...?

-Gane

-Genial ¡Felicidades!- Estaba confundida, no le veía lo malo a ganar una apuesta- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

-Bueno pues Emmet será...

-Será....

-¡Será tu esclavo por un mes!- Dijo sonriente, muy sonriente

-¡Jajaja! ¿¡Enserio!?

-Si. ¡Hará todo lo que digas por todo un mes!- Jajaja definitivamente mi papá era el mejor, ¡Me había conseguido de esclavo a mi tío! Jajaja por fin podría vengarme de todas las bromas que me hizo.

-Por cierto Nessie, toda la familia piensa lo mismo que tú, ¿Podrías hacernos un gran favor a tus tíos a mamá y a mí?

-Seguro- Wajaja tío Emmet sufriría mucho, jajaja que dulce es la venganza Wajaja.

-Sí, muy dulce.

-¿Papá?

-¿si?

-Esto...

-¿Nessie?

-No, nada- Agh, que pena

-Nessie, que es lo que te da tanta pena

-Esto... no nada

-Nessie, si quieres puedes dejar de bloquear tus pensamientos para que yo los pueda leer.- Odiaba cuando papá usaba sarcasmo conmigo

-¡No!- Mes sonroje aún más, tendría que hablar con mamá.

-Nessie, puedes decírmelo a mí también.

-No, esto... yo voy adentro

-Ok- Cuando estaba apunto de llegar a la puerta me voltee y dije:

-Esto... papá

-¿Si?

-No rompas toda la ropa de Alice, hay algunas que me gustan.

-Jejeje, esta bien- la tristeza que había estado hace unos momentos en la cara de mi papá desapareció casi por completo

Después de un largo día de preparativos sin Jacob, por fin estaba en la cabaña con mamá, tenía poco tiempo antes de que llegara papá.

-¿Mamá, puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Seguro Nessie, ¿Qué tienes?

-Sobre la boda yo, esto...

-¿Qué pasa Nessie?- ¿Para que hablar cuando tenía mi don? Justo cuando iba mostrar a mi mamá lo que pasaba alguien tocó la puerta.

-Adelante- Dijo mamá.

-¿Cómo están las mujeres de la casa?

-¡JAKE!- Por fin mi Jake estaba en casa

-¡Nessie!- Corrí hacia el, lo abracé y lo besé.- ¿Me extrañaste?

-¿Tú que crees?

-¿Si?

-Claro que sí, Jacob tonto- Ahora fue el quien me besó

-¿Se puede?- Preguntó papá detrás de Jacob.

-Ups- Estoy segura de que mi cara estaba más que roja.

-Espera hasta el viernes perro.- ¿Qué estaba pensando Jacob? Entonces se me vino a la mente cuando nos despedimos en la mañana.

-¡JAKE!- Ahora estaba aún más roja

-Tranquila Nessie mía, puedo esperar dos días más, eh estado esperando durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Podrías guardarte tus pensamientos.

-¿Y si no?

-¿Qué te parece que te arranco un brazo?

-De acuerdo, está bien, me los guardo.- Tonto Jake, ¿Por que tiene que pensar en eso? Luego me dio un beso en la mejilla y me susurro- Chupasangre posesivo y controlador.

-Pues este _"Chupasangre posesivo y controlador" _ será tu suegro a partir del viernes.

-Gracias por recordármelo Nessie.

-De nada- Me bajé de sus brazos y me alejé un poco de el.

-¿Edward?

-Ya voy Bella.- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos papá estaba en su cuarto con la puerta cerrada, lastima que mi oído no estaba tan desarrollado como el de mis padres, ya que gracias a eso no pude oír lo que estaban diciendo.

-¿Nessie, estas bien?

-Esto... Si Jake, oye, esto...

-¿Nessie, qué tienes?

-No... nada

-Nessie, el viernes serás mi esposa, y tiene que haber confianza, no te voy a obligar pero quiero que aya confianza.

-Jake, yo... bueno... ¿Vamos al bosque?- ¡Rayos! Jacob tenía razón, si nos íbamos a asar tendría que ser totalmente sincera.


	2. Un día más

Nessie POV

-¿Nessie, que tienes?- Preguntó Jake cuando por fin llegamos al bosque.

-Espera, Jake

-¿Nessie, puedes decirme que está pasando?- Me paré. Ya estábamos muy lejos de la casa así que podría decirle todo.

-Jake... yo

-Nessie, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Jake, por favor, no hables solo... no me interrumpas ¿Si?

-De acuerdo...

-Jake... yo, bueno sabes que yo... no soy ni humana ni vampira, por lo que no se si puedo...

-...

-Yo... yo quiero tener hijos, pero no se si pueda, ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-Yo...

-Jake... Yo quiero tener hijos.

-Nessie...

-¿Es que no quieres tener hijos con migo?

-Oh no Nessie... ¡Yo quiero tener hijos contigo! ¿Pero si al quedar embarazada te pusieras tan grave como Bella? Morirías o... te convertirían.

-Y si me convierto ¿Qué?

-No se...

-¿Sentirías repulsión hacia mí?

-¡No Nessie para nada!

-¿Seguro?

-Nessie... ¡Yo te amo! ¡Te amo más que a mi propia vida!

-¿Estarías dispuesto a convertirte para seguir conmigo por toda la eternidad?

-Por ti haría lo que fuera

-Entonces... ¿Tendrías hijos conmigo y si es necesario te convertirías para estar conmigo?- Entonces nos besamos tiernamente pero después el beso se convirtió en un beso apasionado.

-Por supuesto.- Por fin me saqué de la mente todo esto, por fin le había dicho a Jacob que quería tener hijos con él, ahora todavía tenía dos cosas más por hacer: 1) Hablar con mamá. 2) Averiguar sobre que hablaron mamá y papá. Oh... perdón, tres cosas por hacer. 3) Darle ordenes a mi tío Emmet.

-¿Jake?

-¿Si?

-Tengo que ir a ver a Emmet, ¿Vienes?

-Seguro...

Estábamos a punto de entrar a la casa cuando alguien me tomó por detrás.

-Eh.. alto ahí, ustedes no pueden entrar

-Ya no tenemos que entrar, no te preocupes, solo veníamos a buscarte a ti, Emmet.

-¿Y para qué, Nessie?

-Eh... para ti soy, AMA Nessie.

-Para nada NESSIE.

-Oh, si, Emmet, yo soy tu ama, así que tienes que hacer lo que YO diga.

-De acuerdo, AMA Nessie. ¿Y tu que quieres Jacob?

-Solo vine a acompañar a mi novia.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué quiere que haga AMA Nessie?- Le puse las manos en la cara y le enseñe lo que debía hacer.

-Jajaja Será fácil.

-¿Seguro?

-Súbanse al Jeep- Nos ordenó

-Creí que era yo la que daba ordenes.- Dije con sarcasmo.

-Solo súbase AMA Nessie.

-Si, como sea.- Cuando nos subimos el se fue corriendo en busca de la familia y en menos de tres segundos ya estaban todos reunidos, y como siempre los únicos que no se veían confundidos eran papá y tía Alice.

-Emmet, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Voy...

-Cállate Emmet, YO voy a explicar.

-Si, AMA Nessie.

-¡¿AMA NESSIE?! – Preguntaron todos al unísono, y otra vez los únicos que no estaban confundidos eran papá y tía Alice.

-Si, bueno, es que papá hizo una apuesta con tío Emmet y el que perdía sería esclavo: Si perdía papá sería el esclavo de Emmet. Si perdía Emmet sería MI esclavo.

-JAJAJA- Todos botaron de la risa, todos menos Emmet.

-Bueno, ahora súbanse al coche para que haga su primer castigo

-SI, si Nessie

Cuando llegamos a la plaza de Seattle Emmet salió corriendo del Jeep y fue a una tienda de disfraces, cuando regreso ya estaba cambiado, todos se sorprendieron, otra vez, excepto tía Alice, papá y yo.

-¿¡Michael Jackson!? - Preguntó Jake divertido.

-Oh si- Luego bajé del Jeep y me subí a una banca y grité:

-¿Todos los presentes podrían venir por favor? Aquí habrá un lindo show.

Poco a poco vi como la gente se reunía y cuando hubo la suficiente le hice una seña a tío Emmet para que comenzara. Entonces se agacho tomo una piedra y comenzó a morderla para luego comenzar a _"cantar"_.

**Thegy togldg hgim dgon't ygou gever cgome garound hgere  
Dgon't wganna sgee ygour fgace, ygou bgetter gdisappear  
The fgire's in gtheir geyes gand thgeir wgords gare greally clegar  
Sgo bgeat it, jgust bgeat it**

Ygou gbettger rgun, ygou bgetter dgo whgat gyou gcan  
Dgon't gwanna sgee gno blgood, dgon't bge ga mgacho gman  
gYou wganna bge tgough, begtter dgo whgat ygou gcan  
Sgo beagt igt, bugt yogu wangna bge badg

Jugst bgeat igt, begat itg, begat git, bgeat igt  
Nog onge wgants tgo beg degfegatedg  
Shgowing' hogw fugnky agnd stgrogng igs yogur figght  
Itg dogesn'tg magtter whgo's wrgong ogr rigght  
Jgust gbeat igt, begat igt  
Jgust begat itg, begat igt  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it

Luego mi tío Emmet termino con un único: Tan Tán.

Todos estaban riendo, y guardando el video en sus celulares, lo cual no era raro por que tío Emmet había estado realmente gracioso, en cuanto hubo terminado se fue a cambiar a su ropa normal y regresamos a la casa.

Cuando llegamos tío Emmet tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Emmet vete a dar una vuelta al bosque.

-No tengo ganas.

-Te ORDENO que te vayas.

-Si, AMA Nessie.

-Gracias.

Cuando se fue, y papá no pudo escuchar sus pensamientos dije seriamente:

-Ok, cada quien diga una venganza para Emmet

-¿Por qué?- preguntó tía Rose

-Por que a todos, y digo a TODOS mi tío Emmet nos ah hecho alguna broma.

-La mía será que choque su Jeep.- Dijo el tío Jazz sin pensarlo más

-Bien Jazz. Yo fingiré que será tu dama de honor y le haré usar vestido por todo lo que queda antes de tu boda.

-Genial, tío Jazz y tía Alice ya lo tienen ¿y los demás?

-¿Cuál es el peor miedo de Emmet? – Preguntó mamá

-Los zapatos rosas de tacón.

-...

-Esto es enserio Edward- dijo mamá seriamente.

-¡Lo digo en serio!- Después de un momento de silencio todos nos empezamos a reír, y luego mamá dijo:

-Pues la mía será que se disfrace de zapato de tacón rosa gigante y camine así por todo Forks.- Otra vez todos comenzamos a reír.

-¿Papá, tía Rose?

-Le pediré a Tami que le haga coquetear con Leah.- Dijo papá muy orgulloso

-Y yo no le hablaré por que fingiré estar enojada con él.

-Genial.

-¿Y ustedes abuelitos?

-Nada.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no nos ha hecho nada.- dijo Esme cariñosamente

-De acuerdo. – Tomé mi celular y marqué el número de tío Emmet.

-Regresa.

-...

Unos segundos después ya estaba reunido con nosotros, refunfuñando cosas que ni yo ni Jacob podíamos entender, pero a los demás les daba mucha gracia.

-Tío Emmet, serás mi dama de honor, así que ve con tía Alice y pruébate alguno de los vestidos, no, es más, vayan a comprar uno.

-NO

-¡SI!

-¡NO!

-¡TE LO ORDENO!

-De acuerdo...- Dijo mi tío con cara de perrito regañado (Jamás creí que eso fuera a pasar)

-¡VAMOS DE COMPRAS! ¡WIIIIIII!

-¡NESSIE TEN PIEDAD POR FAVOR!- Por un momento me dio lastima y consideré dejarlo libre pero luego recordé todo lo que me ah hecho y decidí que sería mejor enviarlo con tía Alice.

-Tía Alice...- Las caras de ambos cambiaron al instante, la de mi tía de la alegría a la confusión, la de mi tío de la desesperación a la alegría.

-¿Si Nessie?

-Llévatelo ya.- sin decir más tía Alice lo arrastró consigo y yo me voltee y jalé a Jake hacia su coche.

-¿A donde vamos?- preguntó el confundido

-No sé- eso técnicamente no era mentira, pero tenía una idea aproximada.

-Adiós chicos- Dijo mamá por detrás con sarcasmo.

-Ups, lo siento... Adiós papá mamá, abuelos, tíos.- dije dando un rápido beso en la mejilla de cada quien, luego corrí hacia el coche y Jake se puso en marcha.

Cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de la casa y nadie puedo escucharnos ni leernos el pensamiento le dije:

-Seattle

-¿Para qué Nessie?

-Solo ve

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias.

Después de un rato de camino, ya estábamos en Seattle.

-¿A dónde?

-Holiday Inn.

-¿Un hotel?- Preguntó el preocupado.- Nessie faltan dos días para la boda, podemos esperar.

-Jake... solo quiero estar un rato lejos de casa

-Nessie, se que te pasa algo, pero no me lo quieres decir, ¿Qué es, Nessie mía, que te tiene tan apachurrada?

-Jacob, yo solo quiero relajarme y pensar un rato.

-De acuerdo, pero llama a tus papás.

-Si, Jake...

-Gracias- luego en el alto, me besó en la frente y me susurro: Te amo.

-Y yo a ti Jake- Luego saqué mi teléfono y marque el número de mi papá

-Bueno, ¿Nessie?- Dijo papá por el otro lado del auricular.

-Hola papá, no me esperen, voy a dormir fuera, no te preocupes no haremos nada malo, solo... necesito pensar.

-Nessie, ¿Vas a dormir con Jacob?

-No en el sentido en el que lo estás pensando, solo, DORMIREMOS, de verdad.

-Reneesme

-¡Papá no vengan a buscarme! ¡Solo quiero pensar!

-Júrame que solo dormirán.- Dijo seriamente

-Te lo juro papá

-Gracias.

-Te quiero, nos vemos mañana.

-Igualmente.

-Adiós

-Adiós.- Colgué, y guarde el teléfono .

-Llegamos- Anunció Jake después de unos tres minutos después de que colgara.

-De acuerdo, voy a la recepción, trae el equipaje por favor.

-¿Qué equipaje?- Preguntó Jake confundido- No tengo ningún equipaje.

-Si, yo lo hice.

-¿Así que te metiste en mi cuarto y esculcaste mis cajones, y sacaste mi ropa?- Preguntó el sonrojándose.

-Si- Dije con toda naturalidad, luego me voltee y fui a la recepción.

Jacob POV

Todo el camino a Seattle, fuimos en silencio, algo tenía Nessie, y, aunque no le iba a obligar a que me dijera, trataría de sacárselo.

Por fin habíamos llegado, había sido un camino muy largo.

-¿A dónde?- Pregunté.

-Holiday Inn- Dijo sin pensar. ¡UN HOTEL! Dios esto, ¡era justo lo que faltaba!

-¿Un hotel?- Pregunté preocupado.- Nessie faltan dos días para la boda, podemos esperar.- Dije, tratando de contenerme

-Jake... solo quiero estar un rato lejos de casa

-Nessie, se que te pasa algo, pero no me lo quieres decir, ¿Qué es, Nessie mía, que te tiene tan apachurrada?- Le pregunté tristemente, no me gustaba verla en ese estado.

-Jacob, yo solo quiero relajarme y pensar un rato.

-De acuerdo, pero llama a tus papás.- Uy, eso sonó demasiado adultesco para mí

-Si, Jake...

-Gracias- No quería que sus papás (Mis futuros suegros) nos cancelaran la boda. En el alto me voltee y le bese la frente, para luego susurrarle: Te amo.

-Y yo a ti Jake- La observé sacar su celular y marcar un número.

Escuche como contestaron en la otra línea. Creo que era Edward.

-Hola papá, no me esperen, voy a dormir fuera, no te preocupes no haremos nada malo, solo... necesito pensar.

-No en el sentido en el que lo estás pensando, solo, DORMIREMOS, de verdad-¿Y si yo no quería eso?

-¡Papá no vengan a buscarme! ¡Solo quiero pensar!

-Te lo juro papá- ¿Qué? ¿Qué juró?

-Te quiero, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós.- Colgó y guardo el teléfono, luego se volteó a la ventana y no volvimos a hablar hasta que llegamos

-Llegamos

-De acuerdo, voy a la recepción, trae el equipaje por favor.- Ella estaba muy triste... ¿Equipaje? Yo no traía equipaje, pobre Nessie, de tanta tristeza se había puesto a delirar, eso me preocupo.

-¿Qué equipaje? No tengo ningún equipaje.

-Si, yo lo hice.

-¿Así que te metiste en mi cuarto y esculcaste mis cajones, y sacaste mi ropa?- ¡Dios, que vergüenza! No pude evitar sonrojarme

-Si- Fue lo único que dijo.

Nessie, realmente me estaba preocupando, había estado actuando así desde nuestra charla en el bosque, pero por ahora teníamos que dormir, ya me diría que le pasa.

Cuando acabé de sacar el equipaje, una pequeña (con maquillaje, supongo), y una un poco más grande con ropa, fui a la recepción y entonces ví el reloj. ¡La UNA DE LA MADRUGADA! ¡SOLO FALTABA UN DÍA PARA LA BODA!

-Hum... ¿Nessie?- Cuando llegué a su la do ella estaba medio dormida

-Si...?

-¿Cual es el cuarto?- Ella solo estiro la mano y me dio la llave, luego murmure para mi mismo: 499...

-Jake...

-¿Si?

-¿Vamos?

-Seguro, ven, te cargo.

-¡No!- Ella estaba casi dormida así que no pudo protestar mucho, la levanté y me dirigí al elevador.

Cuando llegue al cuarto abrí la puerta y la puse en la cama... ¡MATRIMONIAL! ¡¿SOLO HABÍA UNA CAMA?! ¡DIOS! ¡NESSIE QUERÍA PONER A PRUEBA MI CONTROL!

En cuanto la acosté ella se puso de pie tomó la maleta y se metió al baño. Al menos tendría tiempo para calmarme.

-Cuando prendió la ducha y escuché como caía el agua, iba a pararme de la cama y tirar la puerta pero en vez de eso decidí prender la tele y distraerme un poco.

-¿Jake?- Me llamó Nessie desde el baño

-¿Si?

-¿Podrías pasarme mi pijama de la maleta?

-Si- Me paré y tomé la maleta, busqué y por fin encontré la pijama de Nessie, ¡¿Qué?! ¡Una blusita de tirantes! ¡Nessie estaba matando mi control! Entonces le llevé la blusita y rápidamente me voltee y me fui a la cama otra vez.

Cuando salió se veía realmente sexy, estaba despierta. Cuando terminó de secarse su hermoso cabello por fin se fijó en la cama.

-Oh

-No te preocupes, dormiré en el suelo- Dije rápidamente al ver su expresión preocupada.

-No, no.

-Nessie, no hay ningún problema.

-No

-Nessie...

-Jacob- Dijo seriamente- No te voy a dejar dormir en el suelo.- ¡Ella quería que durmiera con ella! Bueno, después de todo no era la primera vez que dormíamos juntos, siempre cuando veíamos la tele ella se quedaba dormida en mis brazos sentados en el sofá.

-De acuerdo

-Bueno, hasta mañana- Dijo soltando un suspiro

-Querrás decir: hasta al rato

-¿Qué?

-Ya son las dos y media de la madrugada Nessie

-¡¿Qué?!- ¿Porqué le molestaba eso?

-¿Qué tiene?

-¡Solo falta un día para la boda!

-Reneesme cariño, si quieres podemos posponerlas- Al decir eso, sentí una gran punzada de dolor en el corazón.

-¡No Jake! Perdón, no quería que lo malinterpretaras, lo que quería decir, es que no está todo arreglado.- Escuchar esas palabras fue un gran alivio

-Nessie... Para como son tus tías seguro que ya todo estará terminado.

-Cierto...

-Bueno, a dormir.

-Si.

Cuando desperté eran las nueve de la mañana, mi Nessie seguía dormida, así que aproveché para darme una ducha, pero cuando me levanté vi que ella no estaba llorando, ella estaba soñando feo.

Decidí tomar sus manos y ponerlas en mi cara para ver que le pasaba, que estaba soñando.

_-Mamá, ¿podemos hablar?_

_-Seguro, ¿qué tienes mi niña?_

_-Yo... mamá, en mi boda..._

_-¿Si?_

_-No, no en mi boda, después de mi boda..._

_-¿La luna de miel?_

_-Si, exacto._

_-¿Qué tiene?_

_-Bueno, yo quiero, _

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Crees que mis abuelos nos presten la Isla Esme?_

_-Nessie, sabes que ellos jamás te negarían nada._

_-¿Y crees que papá estaría de acuerdo con que me vaya con Jake de luna de miel ahí?_

_-¿Por qué no debería estarlo?_

_-No lo sé._

_-Oh, mi niña._

_-Alguien toca la puerta._

_-¡Adelante!_

_-Señora y señorita._

_-¡Jake!_

_-Reneesme, tengo que hablar contigo._

_-¡Seguro!_

_-Reneesme, ya no me quiero casar contigo._

_-¿Qu-qu-que?_

_-Lo que oíste_

_-¿¡Pero por qué?_

_-Por qué ya no te amo._

_-¡Jake, no por favor, NO!_

_-Adiós_

No pude soportar más, ella creía que yo la iba a abandonar, ¡NO YO JAMÁS LA ABANDONARÉ! La tenía que despertar de ese sueño horrible.

-Nessie, mi amor, despierta.

-¿Hum?

-Nessie, solo fue un sueño, despierta, mi amor.

-¿Jake? ¡JAKE NO POR FAVOR! ¡YO TE AMO!

-Y yo a ti, mi vida

-¿Jake?

-Nessie, solo fue un feo sueño.

-¡Oh Jake, fue horrible!

-Ven, mi Nessie.

-Te amo Jake.

-Te amo Nessie.

La consolé un rato y luego me metí a bañar, no podía dejar de pensar en su sueño, ella quería ir a La Isla Esme CONMIGO. El lugar donde Edward y Bella habían empezado con la creación de mi hermosa niña. (por no decir otra cosa)

-Ya salí- Le anuncié a Nessie.

-Genial, ¿Te puedes sentar un momento junto a mí por favor?

-Seguro, solo déjame vestirme- Dije, luego me puse mis pantalones y una camisa y me senté junto a ella.- ¿Si, dime?

-Jake, ¿Qué vamos a hacer después de la boda?

-Cuidaremos de nuestros hijos, y viviremos en la casa Cullen, como todos los demás.

-No, me refiero a... la-la Luna de Miel

-Iremos a un lindo hotel, o a la Isla Esme, y entonces sabremos que hacer.

-¿Podemos ir a la Isla Esme?- Preguntó esperanzada

-A donde tu quieras, vida mía.

-¡TE AMOOOOO!

-Y yo a ti.

-Me gusta como te ves con esa camisa.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunté dudoso

-Pero me gusta más como te ves SIN camisa.

-A mi también me gustaría saber que me gusta más, verte CON o SIN camisa.

-Lo sabremos mañana en la noche.- Dijo seductoramente

-Hum... ¿No lo podemos averiguar hoy?- Pregunté juguetonamente

-A lo mejor- Dijo mientras desabrochaba su primer botón- ¡OBIO NO JAKE! ¡ESPERAREMOS HASTA MAÑANA!

-De acuerdo...

-Ahora, vamos a la casa

-Creí que Emmet era tu esclavo y no yo

-¿Jamás escuchaste esto?: Novio = Mozo Esposo = Esclavo- Dijo ella con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz

-Genial...- Dije fingiendo amargura

-Bueno mozo, ¡A la casa!

-Si señora...

-¡TE AMO MI BUENO MOZO!

-¡Y YO LA AMO A USTED MI MALVADA NOVIA!

Después de devolver la llave, nos dirigimos a la gran casa Cullen, al llegar nos estaba esperando un sonriente Edward Cullen y su mujer. Cuanto me abría dolido decir aquello en otros tiempos.

-Señora Cullen, señor Cullen, les traigo sana, salva y VIRGEN a su pequeña hija Cullen.

-Gracias.

_Sigue siendo virgen Edward, lo juro, quisiera que no, pero lo es aún._

_-_De acuerdo, ya entendí.

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá?

-Si –Respondió la pareja más joven de los Cullen

-¿Creen que mis abuelos nos presten la Isla Esme el viernes?

-Seguro, pero no podrán ir.-Dijo la pequeña duende por detrás.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Nessie dolida.

-Por que les reservaron una suite en Cancún, México

-¡¿Enserio?!- Ahora fui yo el sorprendido.

-Si

-¡Tía Alice! ¡GRACIAS!

-De nada mi pequeña, pero en verdad que la idea fue de tus papás.

-¡GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS PAPÁ Y MAMÁ!

-De nada, mi niña

-Gracias, _suegros._

-De nada Jake.

-Bueno, Nessie, Bella vengan a que Nessie se pruebe su vestido

-¡SI!- Dijo Nessie alegremente

Cuando se fueron Edward me dijo:

-Jacob, cuídala por favor

-Claro

-Gracias

-A ti

-Y disfruta la Luna de Miel.

-¡Seguro!- ¿Cómo no?

-Solo disfrútala.

-Gracias... por la Luna De Miel

-No hay de que Jacob.

Por fin... mañana estaría casado, con la mujer que más amo.


	3. El Gran Día

Edward POV

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, no podía creer que les hubiéramos reservado una suite en Cancún, México. No podía creer que Bella me hubiera convencido de eso (Bueno en verdad es que es fácil de creer que Bella me haya convencido, ella siempre me convence)

Entonces recordé como pasó todo.

-¿Edward?- Preguntó Bella y luego pensó "Necesito hablar contigo" y después volvió a cerrar su escudo.

_-Ya voy Bella.-Entonces corrí a nuestro cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de mí._

_-Edward, quisiera darle a Reneesme un regalo muy especial pero.... ella a veces es muy difícil y no se que podemos darles._

_-Lo sé..._

_-¿Puedes revisar en su mente? _

_-Está bloqueando sus pensamientos..._

_-¡YA SE!_

_-¿Bella?_

_-Podemos regalarles un viaje de Luna de Miel._

_-¿a dónde?_

_-¡Rayos! ¡No pensé en eso!- Tuve que esconder una carcajada, pero ella me conocía demasiado bien, y eso le molestó por lo que me dio una cachetada._

_-Au...-Dije simplemente._

_-Entonces... ¿La Isla Esme?- Preguntó como si no hubiera pasado nada._

_-No, algo.... ¿Diferente?_

_-¡Lo tengo!- Volvió a exclamar, luego sin decir nada se volteó y tomó su celular.- ¿Bueno? Si, quisiera reservar una suite por dos semanas, si, muchas gracias. Bella Cullen- Dijo todo de corrido, pero al llegar a su nombre paró y me guiño un ojo, simplemente, yo, la adoraba.- Pasará por la llave el joven Jacob Black. Si, Gracias. Adiós._

_-¿Qué fue eso?- Entonces ella abrió su mente para mí y me enseñó todo.-¿¡CANCÚN, MÉXICO!?_

_-Si._

_-Ellos adorarán eso._

_-Eso espero._

Hoy era "El gran día" Como siempre Alice se había ocupado de la decoración y el vestuario de todos, ahora estaba arriba vistiendo a mi niña. Yo estaba esperando en las escaleras para llevar a Reneesme al altar, donde Jacob la esperaba.

Entonces salió Nessie, se veía hermosa, los pensamientos de Alice no le hacían justicia. Usaba el vestido de Bella, tal como lo había pedido, pero estaba ajustado a su medida. Llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta simple, pero con algunos detalles, por lo que se veía muy elegante y claro el broche que había usado Bella. Justo después de ella salió Alice con una cajita morada.

Me la tendió y pensó._ "Cuando estés por entregar a Nessie, ábrela y coloca uno en la mano de Jacob y el otro en la mano de Nessie, ya sabrás cual es para cada quién"_

Asentí y tomé el brazo de Nessie, al hacer ese pequeño contacto, ella me

mostró lo feliz y asustada qué estaba.

-Todo estará bien- Prometí.

-Si.- Luego la escuche repetírselo en un susurro- _Todo estará bien, Todo estará bien, Todo estará bien._

-Es hora- Anunció Rose.

Nessie POV

No podía dejar de moverme, estaba tan emocionada y a la vez asustada. Hoy sería una mujer casada. Seguía brincando en el asiento pero entonces algo me pinchó la cabeza.

-¡AU!- Exclamé enojada.

-Lo siento, pero si no dejas de moverte te picaré más hasta lograr tu peinado perfecto- Se excusó tía Alice, pero luego añadió- A menos que quieras salir con una coleta deforme, muy simple, enredada y...

-Está bien, ya entendí...

-Gracias, no quería tener que hacerte eso.

-JA-JA

-Alice... deja de molestar a mi pequeña – Dijo mamá

-Está bien, está bien- Dijo mi tía exasperada

-Bueno, ahora, tengo que ir por algo que me gustaría que usara

-¿Qué es mamá?

-Es algo que me dio tu abuelita René el día de mi boda.

-¡SI!- Entonces mamá saltó por la ventana y regresó en menos de dos segundos sin un solo pelo fuera de lugar.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, pudiste romper el vestido- La regaño mi tía. Todavía no puedo creer que mi mamá fuera torpe al caminar cuando era humana, digo, ahora es totalmente coordinada. Entonces escuche una carcajada afuera del vestidor. Y me sonrojé.

-¿Edward, de qué te ríes?- Preguntó mamá molesta

-Pregúntale a tu hija- Dijo entre risas.

-¿Reneesme?- Mi mamá y tía Alice me voltearon a ver

-Nada, yo... solo estaba pensando.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó mi tía.

-Que no puedo creer que mi mamá aya sido torpe al moverse en su vida humana.- Todos se rieron

-Bueno, dame lo que trajiste, Bella.

-O... si.- Entonces se lo entregó. Sentí como las manos de mí tía se movía con rapidez en mi cabello.

-Listo, estas terminada.

-Mírate en el espejo.- Sugirió mamá. (Bueno, ordenó) Estaba hermosa, se me salió una lagrima de felicidad, pero antes de que tocara mi cara, la mano de Alice la agarró y exclamó:

-¡Eres igualita a tu madre! ¡Debí ponerte rimel contra agua! ¡Suerte que la atrapé! ¡Tu maquillaje tiene que durar Reneesme!

-Si, tía Alice- Dije como perrito regañado. Atrás mi mamá no podía parar de reír, y afuera de la puerta tampoco mi papá podía parar de reír, seguramente todos en la casa estaban riendo.

-¡Cuida tu apariencia Reneesme, no quiero que mi niña se quede sin un brazo!- Dijo papá divertido.

-¡Cállate Edward!

-De acuerdo

Cuando por fin dejaron de discutir, me dejaron salir de vestidor,

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con mi papá, estaba asombrado, yo sabía que me veía hermosa, pero ver la cara de papá me hizo sentir mejor.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo, apareció mi tía Alice con una cajita morada, se la tendió a mi papá y el asintió.

Luego papá me tomó el brazo y le enseñé como me sentía.

El me susurro tratando de tranquilizarme:

-Todo estará bien.

-Si- Le respondí lo mejor que pude. Luego a mi misma me repetí: _Todo estará bien, Todo estará bien, Todo estará bien. _

_-_Ya es hora- Dijo tía Rose.

Cuando íbamos a bajar las escaleras me quedé petrificada.

-Si quieres podemos cancelarlo todo- Dijo papá con voz triste.

-¡No!

-Entonces, vamos

-Si...¿Papá?

-¿Si?

-¿Mamá se sentía así el día de su boda?

-Si, pero al llegar al altar era la mujer más feliz.

-Entonces es normal

-¿Qué?- Preguntó papá distraído, a decir verdad, era raro que no lo hubiera visto en mi mente

-Que es normal sentir nervios

**-**SI, es normal

-Papá ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué? Ah, si, estoy bien, solo un poco ¿Nervioso? ¿Confundido?

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno hija, por que yo no creía que un vampiro pudiera tener hijos, ahora que tuve una hija, la amo mucho, mucho más de lo que cree, y verla crecer a sido hermoso, pero paso tan rápido...- Seguramente si pudiéramos llorar lo estaríamos haciendo, (Yo no podía por que la tía Alice me mataría y papá... bueno, eso es obvio...) Lo abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-_Te quiero papá_

-Y yo a ti nena, y no te preocupes, tú tía Alice no te mataría jamás.

-NO ESTÉS TAN SEGURO- Gritó Alice a velocidad vampírica desde debajo de las escaleras.. _Genial todos habían escuchado nuestra pequeña conversación..._

-Aquí no hay secretos

-Lo se- Le respondí a papá, y luego comenzamos a bajar nuevamente.

Llegamos al altar y ahí estaba él, siempre tan perfecto y risueño, con su traje pegado a sus grandes músculos. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, no podía creer que en un hora mas o menos el sería ¡MIO! Si tal vez fuera posesiva pero es que él siendo tan perfecto necesitaba que lo cuidaran por que si no alguien podría robárselo. Cuando papá me iba a entregar sacó la cajita morada, cuando la abrió pude ver unos destellos plateados.

-Jacob, con esta medalla te comprometes a cuidar a mi hija, amarla, respetarla, y acompañarla siempre.- Entonces le puso la medalla en la mano, tenía una foto mía, y tenía las iniciales _R.C _luego, abajo tenía escrito:_ Vampiro_

-Reneesme, con esta medalla te comprometes a amar, respetar, cuidar y acompañar a Jacob siempre.- Esta tenía las iniciales _J.B _y luego abajo decía: _Licántropo . _Tenía una foto de un lobo marrón rojizo (Jake).

Luego el padre comenzó a hablar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía que decir: Si, acepto.

Jake en cambio estaba más atento, (Algo raro ya que mi lobito es muy distraído y a veces algo torpe)

-Si, acepto- En cuanto dijo eso me sentí más que dichosa.

-Puede besar a la novia- Entonces, los labios de Jake tocaron los míos, pero desaparecieron demasiado pronto, luego me susurró:_ Nessie, espera._

Todos se pusieron a reír y aplaudir, yo, estaba muy feliz.

-¡Reneesme! ¡Mi hija ya está casada!

-¡Mamá!- Oh, estaba tan feliz de verla

-¡Como pasa el tiempo!

-¡Papá!

-¡Muy bien familia feliz, me toca abrazar a mi sobrinita!

-¿Por qué a mi nadie me abraza?- Dijo Jake medio en broma. Entonces yo le abracé y le dije: _Te-a-mo._

_-_Yo te amo más

-Cursis... ¡Sobrinita! ¿Vas a dejar que te abrace o que?- Entonces los brazos de mi tío Emmet me tomaron y se separaron del suelo y de Jake...

Fuimos pasando de brazos en brazos , Tami y Junnie habían empezado a ligar con Nahuel y sus amigos. Nahuel no les estaba haciendo caso, el estaba... ¿llorando? ¿Por qué?

-Hum... ¿Jake?

-¿Si Nessie?- Dijo mientras me daba un tierno beso en la frente

-Voy a hablar con Nahuel- De inmediato se puso tenso pero luego se fue calmando.- Jake... yo soy TU ESPOSA

-Si, ¡por eso me calme!- Luego soltó su carcajada y me aventó contra Nahuel. Entonces me caí en los brazos de Nahuel...

-¡Nessie!- Dijo el tratando de que no me cayera y a la vez tratando de que no viera sus lágrimas- demasiado tarde.

-¿Nahuel?

-¿Si Nessie?- Ya no había rastro de lágrimas en su cara

-Lo siento- ¡Carajo! ¡Yo siempre tan cobarde!

-¿Por qué?

-Por caerme encima de ti

-Fue un placer- Dijo sonriéndome cálidamente, pero en sus ojos había nada más que tristeza.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Dije tímidamente

-¿No lo estamos haciendo ya?

-¡Tonto! Sabes a que me refiero –Entonces lo jalé al jardín.- Nahuel, dime: ¿Por qué estas triste?

-¡No estoy triste!

-Si, lo estás, te conozco, aparte vi como llorabas

-Oh... A ti no se te puede ocultar nada ¿Verdad?- Entones reímos y luego seria de nuevo le dije:

-Nahuel, no quiero verte triste, hay niñas muy lindas esperando por ti. ¿Sabías que le gustas a Sof?

-¿En serio?

-Si

-¿Y quien es?

-¡Tonto!- Dije mientras reía y luego señalé dentro de la casa- Es ella, la del vestido morado

-Hum.. hay tres de vestido morado- Dijo señalando a mis tres amigas.

-¡Rayos!- Recordé entonces que las tres eran damas de honor.- Pelo café. Ojos verdes, de mi estatura...

-Oh... ella...

-¿Oh...ella...? – Pregunté molesta por el tono en que lo había dicho

-¿Qué? – Preguntó al darse cuenta de mi tono

-¡Ella no es ninguna cualquiera!

-¿Y quien dijo tal cosa?

-Tu, con tu entonación

-¡No es cierto!- Se defendió

-Y yo que trataba de ayudarte...- Dije en un susurro mientras me alejaba

-Tontita, no lo dije como si fuera una cualquiera pero...

-¿pero?- Dije safándome de su brazo y esperando una respuesta.

-Pero yo... yo...

-Tú...- Le insté a seguir

-Yo amo a alguien más – Entonces me besó, al principio traté de forcejear pero luego recordé como mamá me dijo que cuando alguien me besaba sin que yo quisiera debía mantenerme quieta. Cuando se separó para tomar aire le pregunté:

-¿Ya terminaste?

-En realidad no.- Entonces justo cuando iba a besarme de nuevo volteé mi cara y sus labios quedaron en mi mejilla- ¡Nessie!

-¿Qué?

-¿¡Por qué hiciste _eso_!?- Preguntó el molesto

-¡Por que NO QUIERO BESARTE!- Le escupí en la cara, luego me volteé y cuando estaba suficientemente lejos volteé y le grité: Qué vergüenza me das, besando a mujeres casadas...- Moví mi cabeza lado a lado como mostrando que estaba decepcionada. El seguía en estado de shok.

Cuando entré a la casa fui directo a las escaleras con la intención de subir a mi cuarto para lavarme la boca, pero entonces los brazos de Jake me tomaron por detrás.

-¿a dónde vas? Todavía tienes gente con la cual bailar

-Solo voy a lavarme la boca – Le dije tiernamente

-¿Por qué? – Justo cuando me iba a besar le puse la mano ¿qué tienes Nessie?

-Voy a lavarme la boca, y no te quiero besar hasta después- Dije lo más inocente que pude.

-¿Por qué?

-Está bien, te digo cuando me lave la boca- Sin decir más me volteé y subí las escaleras

Está bien... lo admito, me estaba portando muy infantil, pero estoy segura de que a Jake no le gustaría el olor de Nahuel... que ahora que lo pienso es casi igual al mío... por lo que a lo mejor y no le desagradaría.

Bueno en fin, me lavé los dientes, bajé, saludé a más gente, baile con mis tíos, Jake, mi abuelo, Nahuel (No, aunque yo no quería), Mis amigos (Si, Nahuel ya no está en esta categoría... bueno... está bien, si lo está, pero estoy molesta con él.) Solo me faltaba bailar con papá.

-Nessie

-¿Si?- Traté de olvidar lo de Nahuel pero en un descuido se lo mostré a papá y él no lo iba a dejar pasar.

-Tienes que hablar con él

-Pero yo no quiero...- Soné como una niña de diez años (Los que en realidad tenía)

-TIENES

-No QUIERO

-Reneesme Cullen tu TIENES que arreglar las cosas con Nahuel

-¡Pero papi! ¡Yo no quiero hablar con el!

-Cuando tu mamá se encontraba en una situación igual a esta, fue a hablar con...

-Si yo se que fue con Jacob

-Si, entonces fue a hablar con Jacob y aunque fue infeliz por un tiempo, la vida lo recompensó- ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué papá era tan sabio?

-Así somos los padres- Dijo sonriente

-Si, bueno... supongo que hablaré con él en cuanto acabe esta pieza.

-Así se hace Nessie

Cuando acabó la pista fui a hablar con Nahuel tal y como se lo había prometido a papá.

-Lo siento- Le dije una vez que estuvimos solos

-¿¡Tu te disculpas!? ¡Fui yo el que te besó! De lo cual no me arrepiento... pero....

-¡Carajo! ¿¡Desde cuando eres tan VULGAR!?

-Desde que la chica que me gusta se convirtió en veterinaria

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si, lo que oíste

-¡Eres un maldito!

-Puede que lo sea, pero siempre seré tu maldito preferido

-¡Vete lejos Nahuel!

-Me iré lejos y te arrastraré conmigo

Le di una cachetada y me fui, cuando llegué a la casa le puse las manos en la cara a mi papá y le mostré lo sucedido.

-Ahora si lo mato

-No papá, solo has que se largue de la casa, no lo quiero volver a ver

-Con gusto

-Pero júrame que no lo lastimarás- Escuché como gruño pero asintió y dijo:

-Solo por que me lo pides ti

-Gracias, pero dejarás que YO se lo diga a Jake.

-De acuerdo

-Gracias- Luego vi como desaparecía en dirección al jardín, yo fui a buscar a Jake, se lo tenía que decir, pero entonces se me vino la imagen de Jake temblando y transformándose, no, no quería eso. Esperaría hasta después

Unas tres horas más tarde (Eran como las doce) ya nos estábamos despidiendo de todos, en cinco minutos estaría en un avión de camino a Cancún. (Con velocidad vampírica podríamos irnos un minuto antes y llegar con tiempo de sobra) .

Ya en el avión justo cuando Jake estaba apunto de dormirse (Por lo cual estaba medio atontado) me decidí a decirle lo de Nahuel.

-Jake?

-¿Hum?

-Tengo que decirte algo importante

-¿Aja?

-En la fiesta, cuando salí a hablar con Nahuel el... júrame que no le harás daño después de lo que te diga

-Si amor, te lo juro

-El me besó. Por eso quería lavarme la boca

-¡¿Qué el qué?!- Ahora estaba totalmente despierto

-Jake...

-¡Lo voy a matar!

-NO

-Si lo voy a hacer quieras o no

-No lo harás porque juraste no lastimarlo

-No lo hice

-Si, dijiste, _Si amor, te lo juro._

-¡No es justo!- Dijo haciendo puchero

-El me besó y luego hum discutimos, y hum ya sabes hum...- La cara que tenía Jake me hizo estar incomoda

-Ya se... – Dijo el muy enojado, decidí ignorarlo, ¡No fue mi culpa! ¿Porque se enojaba con migo entonces? No lo pude evitar y una lágrima apareció en mi cara pero volteé rápidamente a la ventana - ¡Reneesme!

-...

-¡Reneesme Cullen! ¡No me ignores!

-...- Simplemente yo no quería y no podía verle la cara. Aunque en realidad no era mi culpa! Digo, yo no lo besé, yo lo puse en su lugar, y por que carajos el me estaba culpando a mí!

-¡RENEESME!

-¡Cállate Jacob Black!

-¡¿QUE?!

-¿¡POR QUE ME ECHAS A MI LA CULPA SI FUE ÉL EL QUE ME BESÓ, YO LO PUSE EN SU LUGAR! ¡ASI QUE CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

-Nessie

-¿Ahora vuelves a ser el cariñoso Jake?- Dije con sarcasmo

-Nessie, yo...

-Estoy cansada Jacob, déjame dormir

-No, no hasta que me escuches.

-Jacob, quiero dormir

-De acuerdo- Entonces por fin recosté mi cabeza en el vidrio y sentí como Jacob tomaba mi mano entre la suya.

Después de unas dos horas decidí que ya no podía seguir fingiendo estar dormida y tendría que enfrentarme a él.

-Jacob

-¿Nessie? ¿Despertaste?

-En realidad jamás dormí

-Oh, entiendo- Su cara reflejaba tristeza

-Jake, - en cuanto mencioné la palabra _Jake_ vi que en sus ojos había esperanza de perdón de mi parte- Lamento haberte gritado, todo eso debería de haber ido en contra del....- Me puse roja al ver su expresión por lo que dije: En contra de Nahuel

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te culpas _a ti_ por haberme gritado _a mi_!? ¿Te habían dicho que eres igual a Bella?- Genial otro que se daba cuenta, ¡Digo, es mi mamá!

-No se porqué será. Tal vez sea que es mi madre, no eso seguro que no es- Dije sarcásticamente

-No te burles, bueno... ¿Me perdonas?

-¿Cómo podía no perdonarte el día de nuestra boda a unas cuantas horas de nuestra Luna De Miel?

-¿Ya te había dicho que te amo?

-Si, pero es lindo cuando me lo dices...

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo Jake

-Entonces...

-¿?

-¿Beso mejor que el?- En ese momento se me ocurrió molestarlo como una pequeña venganza

-La verdad es que no lo recuerdo, ya sabes, es que sus labios fueron los últimos en tocar los míos y a decir verdad...- El me silencio con un beso apasionado y desesperado

-¿Y?

-¡OH Jake!¡Eres tan tonto! ¡Obvio que tu besas mil veces mejor que el!

-Ah...-El se apenó de inmediato y le subió el color a la cara pero yo le besé otra vez.

Luego de otras tres horas por fin llegamos al aeropuerto, Jake me ayudó a sacar mis cosas de la tira.

-¿Traes el recibo que te dio Bella? – Yo busqué en mi bolsa, si ahí estaba, pero estaba a nombre de Jake.

-Toma, pero está a tu nombre.

-Genial. Vamos por un taxi

-SI, me muero por llegar a la cama

-¡!

-¿Qué...- Oh, entonces me di cuenta de que Jake lo había malinterpretado. Yo quería llegar a dormir, pero ahora que recordaba que estábamos en La Luna de Miel, quería llegar a la cama por otras razones, dormiría en el taxi para llegar despierta al hotel.

-Así que estas impaciente ¿eh?- Maldito Jake y su arrogancia, lo estaba arruinando

-¿Sabes? Tengo ganas de dormir un rato y una cama de Holiday Inn me suena perfecta...

-¡¿Dormir?! ¡Pero es nuestra luna de miel!

-Jajaja... Oh Jake... Jajaja.... ¡Eres un tontito! ¡Apúrate! ¡Me muero por llegar!

-¡Vamos!- Entonces cargo las maletas y corrimos a la calle para encontrar un taxi. Luego de veinte minutos ya estábamos en la recepción y con lo poco que dormí en el taxi fue suficiente como para que pudiera quedarme despierta toda la noche.

-Por fin tenemos la llave, ahora...- Entonces me tomó en brazos y subimos por el elevador. Cuando llegamos a la habitación Jake me soltó en la cama y antes que nada me dijo: Te amo.


	4. Luna de miel 1ª parte

Perdon por haber tardado... Perono tenía ni idea de como escribir el lemmon!!! espero esté bien!! Personajes de Stephanie Meyer!! historia es mia!! _------------------- N&J --------------------_ Nessie POV

-Te amo- Le contesté yo

Entonces, sin más, comenzó a deshacerse de mi vestido "de viaje" como le había llamado la tía Alice. Empezó con la parte de arriba y mientras sus manos bajaban el vestido sus labios besaban cada parte de mi piel recientemente expuesta. De un momento a otro me sentí mojada, y podía ver que Jake tenía una tremenda excitación.

-Nessie... eres... preciosa...-Tenía la respiración entrecortada al igual que yo

-Jake... deshazte del maldito vestido de una vez por todas- No debí de haber dicho eso, por que Jake lo tomó como un juego y comenzó a bajarlo más lento aún, entonces yo, tan desesperada como siempre, lo empujé y le desabroche la camisa, mis curiosas manos exploraron cada centímetro de su fornido pecho, un gemido escapó de su boca cuando le besé el ombligo.

-Te amo Jake

-Te amo Nessie

Entonces delicadamente me alzó y me quitó el vestido, por fin, luego se desabrochó el cinturón y me dejó sacarle el pantalón de forma que solo nos quedamos en pura ropa interior, no pude reprimir un gemido cuando lo vi así, solo en boxers, solo para mí.

Lentamente me abrazo y en unos segundos mi sujetador estaba volando por la habitación. Jake me beso, succiono, mordió y lamió los pechos delicadamente. Claro la paciencia no era nuestra mayor virtud por lo que pronto Jake me arrancó la tanga y yo a él los boxers. Un gemido salió de la boca de ambos, no lo pude resistir me lancé a su boca y lo bese con toda la pasión de la que fui capaz. Lancé un gemido cuando la mano de Jake bajo a mi entrepierna y me acarició, para entonces yo ya estaba jadeando y con una finísima capa de sudo

-dios, estás tan mojada

-Todo gracias a ti- Le dije seductoramente

-No puedo creer que ya seas Mi mujer

-Créetelo y hazme el amor ¡Ya!

-A sus ordenes señorita

-_Señora_- Le corregí con orgullo

-_MI señora_

Entonces Jake lamió todo mi cuerpo una vez más y luego me penetró lentamente para no lastimarme por ser mi primera vez, cuando mi cuerpo se acostumbró y todo lo que sentía era placer, subió la intensidad, no podíamos dejar de besarnos, tocarnos, lamernos, hasta que por fin, llegamos a la gloria, llegamos al orgasmo juntos, cuando nos tranquilizamos Jake se tumbó junto a mi me abrazó y me contó las muchas veces que había imaginado ese momento. Yo me sentía una mujer feliz, llena.

-Te amo- Fue lo último que escuché antes de quedarme dormida

A la mañana siguiente desperté acorralada en los fuertes y calientes brazos de Jake. Estábamos cara a cara, mi pecho desnudo rozando el suyo en el mismo estado.

-Jake, despierta Jake.

-Cinco minutos más

-Está bien, entonces iré a buscar a Nahuel para que me contemple como Dios me trajo al mundo.

-¡Estoy despierto, estoy despierto!- Jake saltó y me sujetó más fuerte aún

-Tranquilo, no iré a ningún lado donde no estés tú.

-Me alegro

-Iré a tomar una ducha

-_Iremos _a tomar una ducha- Me corrigió para luego alzarme en brazos y llevarme hasta la ducha, prendió el agua y en lo que esperábamos a qué se calentara me besó todo el cuerpo, me subió al lavabo y se colocó entre mis piernas

-Eres tan sexy- Susurró mientras me besaba

-Te amo

-Yo te amo más- Agachó la cabeza lentamente deslizándola cuidadosamente por todo lo que quedaba a su paso hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, solté un gemido. Me mojé al instante, con la lengua me lamió toda mi intimidad, me penetró con la lengua y...

-¡Oh! ¡Jake! ¡Hazme el amor! ¡YA!- Sin hacerse el difícil me penetró y pronto tuve un orgasmo extraordinario, pero Jake seguía y segundos después él también llego a la cima.

-Vamos a ducharnos- Le dije

-Gran idea- No se como aguantamos, pero nos bañamos sin volver a hacer el amor.

Cuando estuvimos listos salimos a desayunar, se me antojaba mucho saber que habría de comer en un hotel mexicano. ¡Tendría mucho tiempo para comer comida mexicana!

-¡Quiero comida mexicana! – Le dije a Jake con una enorme sonrisa lo que causó que el estallara en carcajadas

-Yo también

-¿Dónde está tu gran apetito?- El contestó volteando los ojos.

-Apresúrate, Rosalie dijo que nos habían dejado un regalo en la playa

-Vale... me apresuro.- Ahora tendría que correr por que quería saber que era ese regalo que tenía a todos en la casa tan... ¿Acelerados?

_**------------------- N&J --------------------**_

_**Si, se que es corto, pero no sabía que más poner y no quería dejarlos mucho mas tiempo con las ansias!! perdonenme!! bueno diganme que tal quedo el lemmon plis!!**_

_**y se aceptan sugerencias respecto al regalo!! jejeje biueno ciao bss grax!!**_

_**P.D Se aceptan reviews!!**_


	5. Carta en una botella

Personajes de Stephanie Meyer historia mía.

El cap pasado no agradecí, lo olvidé. Pero quiero agradecer a Rebe que me ayudó (debería decir que HIZO) el cap anterior xD lo siento, por eso me tardé el cap pasado, necesitaba que alguien me ayudara con el lemmon. XD no tenia ni idea d q hacer Jejeje ¬¬' bueno ahora si: GRAX REBE!!

Nessie POV

-¡Es hermoso!- Dije en cuanto llegamos a la playa, pues, lo primero que se veía era un hermoso y blanco yate. Era enorme, (claro si voy a meter ahí a Jake lo mejor será que sea grande) era hermoso, ¡Era nuestro!

-¡Vamos!- Jake me tomó en brazos y salimos corriendo para adentrarnos en el yate.

-¿De donde sacaremos la llave?- Pregunté al darme cuenta de que no nos la habían dado.

-Rose y Emett escondieron la llave de los humanos, pero si te fijas bien, esta su aroma. Solo tenemos que seguir el rastro para encontrar la llave.

-Oh- Y con eso, Jake siguió el rastro hasta que regreso después de unos cuatro minutos con la llave en la mano.

-¡Vamos a pasear!

-¡¡SII!!- Después de media hora estábamos a unos 200 km. De distancia de la orilla, solo nosotros dos.

-¿Jake?

-¿Hum?

-Ve esto- Dije enseñándole una vieja botella de vino con un papel dentro

-¡UNA BOTELLA!- Dijo Jake con alegría falsa

-¡Es un mensaje en un botella!- Su sarcasmo me había hecho enojar por lo que fui a mi cuarto y abrí la botella para ver el mensaje que venía escrito.

_Hoy, no se que día sea, tampoco sé donde estoy, solo sé que huí..._

_Hola, quien seas. ¿Te digo algo? Estoy solo, no tengo con quien hablar, por lo que decidí escribir esta carta. Realmente jamás había hecho algo tan tonto. Bueno, solo algo... pero eso no fue solo TONTO, fue la cosa más estúpida que pude haber hecho. Lastime a mi mejor amiga el día de su boda, ¿pero sabes? Creo que por una parte es mejor así. Ahora ella se da cuenta de lo que siento por ella, tal vez, algún día se canse de su MARIDITO y venga conmigo. No lo sé, solo sé que: YO LA AMO! Aunque el último día que la ví ella estaba muy enferma, y en ese tiempo, nos sentimos realmente muy unidos, pero yo no lo pude aguantar, así que... huí._

_Mi mejor amigo me ah estado contando cosas acerca de mi familia y la de ella, al parecer cada día está más grave, pero mi amigo no quiere decirme cual es la enfermedad. ESTOY HARTO! ¿Por que no entiende que la amo? No lo sé, últimamente yo no se nada. Mi mente está en otra parte, no, no solo mi mente; mi mente, alma y corazón. Y se exactamente donde están. Con ELLA._

_Gracias por leer (si lo hiciste..)_

-¿Nessie? Lo siento, solo que, cuando llegaste con la botella y la carta, bueno... me recordó algo...- Dijo Jake entrando al cuarto, yo, estaba perdida en esas palabras, se sentía el sufrimiento del chico que había escrito esto.

-No pasa nada Jake, no fue para tanto.

-Gracias, por cierto ¿Qué dice la carta?

-Toma- Dije al tiempo que se la pasaba. Vi como la iba leyendo, pero noté que desde que comenzó a leerla tenía una cara de entre: sufrimiento, felicidad y ¿Nostalgia? Cuando acabó de leer, sus ojos estaban algo llorosos, lo único que atiné a hacer fue abrazarlo.

**Jake POV**

Estaba encantado con mi luna de miel, definitivamente Nessie tenía una familia genial, aunque hace algunos años dijera lo contrario. Rose y Emmet nos habían regalado un yate. ¡UN YATE! ¿quién regala un yate? Después de estar varias horas en el mar, Nessie llegó gritándome que había encontrado una botella en el mar con una carta. En el momento en el que lo dijo me sentí realmente triste, pues, hace ya mucho tiempo yo había escrito una carta y la había mandado al mar. Después, cuando me calmé, fui a disculparme con Nessie, cuando llegue me la encontré con la carta frente a su cara, la veía con unos ojos tan compasivos. Me pregunté que diría la carta, así que le pedí que me dejara leer la carta, pero ya saben lo que dicen: "La curiosidad mató al gato". Pues si, esa carta era justo la que YO había escrito cuando Bella se casó con Edward. ¡ESTOY LEYENDO UNA CARTA EN LA QUE DICE QUE AMO A LA MADRE DE MI ESPOSA! ¡y LO HAGO EN MI LUNA DE MIEL!

Estaba tan... confundido. Sentí como Nessie me abrazaba, y en cuanto me tocó las lágrimas que tenía en mis ojos salieron rodando incontrolables por mi cara.

-¿Jake? ¿qué tienes?

-Yo.. Hum- No sabía como expresarme, pero debía contarle a mi esposa sobre esa carta.- Esa carta...bueno, ¿Recuerdas que yo estaba enamorado de tu madre?

-Sip- Dijo con una sonrisita en sus labios

-Bueno, cuando me dijo que se casaría yo huí, y hice lo que hizo Nahuel, besé a tu madre el día de su boda, el día que regresé. Pero bueno, mientras yo estuve fuera no tenía el control de los días, ni el tiempo, y me sentía solo, por lo que... escribí esa carta para desahogarme.- Se me quebró la voz en la última palabra, y nuevamente comencé a llorar

-Eh, tranquilo. – Dijo mi Nessie, me dio un pico y luego me jaló a la cocina.

Después de eso estuvimos más tranquilos, pero yo seguía un poco nostálgico.

**J&N **

**Lo siento, lo sé, fue corto y me tardé mucho pero es que ya casi no tengo tiempo... y ahora voy a tener menos por que entre la escuela y mis clases d frances 3 dias a la semana... hum se me va el tiempo, y el poco tiempo libre que me queda pues lo voy a ocupar para....¡HACER UN LIBRO!! ¡SIP! ¡UN LIBRO! Y estoy muy feliz!!!!!!! **


	6. Disculpas! :

Hola!!! Bno primero: feliz navidad, año nuevo y día de reyes!! Y si d alguien fue cumpleaños ps tambien!

**Lamento decirles que no voy a actualizar esta historia por un tiempo, esto del amor en definitiva es horrible, escribiré una pequeña historia de mi vida usando los nombres de crepúsculo pues no quiero dar nombres y asi se podran dar una idea de que es lo q me esta pasando en estos momentos.**

**Se que mis historias no son muy buenas pero hay gente a quienes les gusta y con esas personas es con las que me disculpo sobre todo, con los que dejan reviews, alertas o favoritos, se los agradezco de verdad.**

**Bno espero que me entiendan y espero poder estar en mejores condiciones como para continuar esta historia.**

**Ciao bss cuídense **

**Mai C**

**P.D Escuchen la canción: **

**Me gustas tú- Iskander**

**Describe lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos**


	7. No es cap! importante casi todo

Hola.

NO voy a dejar la historia al completo, tal vezs mi problema no sea muy grave- En cuanto al amor- pero tengo otros muchos problemas ii este a sido un muy mal año, pero ya empezamos el 2010 y espero q todo:

O vuelva a como era antes

O se quede como está ahorita por que en verdad que estoy descucbriendo muchas cosas que de otra forma no habria podido

Les agradesco q digan a q mi historia es muy buena, y yo espero poderles dar un regalo el dia de mi cumpleaños- si te preguntaras, ¿Nos dara un regalo el dia de SU cumpleaños?? Pues si, espero poder escribir un capitulo de esta historia para ese dia (18 de febrero) tendran q esperar un mes, tambien por si no lo Leyeron: estoy escribiendo un two-shoot sobre lo que ah pasado desde agosto, no deberia, no es obligacion pero mucha gente me a dicho que es bueno escribir lo que te paso para desahogarte, algunos se desahogan por medio de musica, pintura y hasta cuando leen pero yo lo hago escribiendo. Y puede que a algunos no se les haga grave mi problema pero yo asi lo siento.

Algunos reviews no los puedo contestaar por q no tienen cuenta pero ahí va:

Reneesme: Aun NO publico la historia, la voy a publicar aki n en mi perfil. Y gracias por eso de q no soy tan mala escritora, tampoco muy buena xD jajaja siempre la verdad hay q decirla jajaja bno gracias!

Y quiero pedir disculpas a –Leslyh'. Q m mando un review y creo q se lo conteste de una manera muy fria!!! Lo siento de vdd!! :S no quise ofenderte, si lo hice.

Uyy lo siento!! Odio las notas asi!! I io ia ievo dos!! Pero ia! Lo juro! Para el 18 d feb (un mes exactamente) voy a subir el cap a las 4:45 de la tarde en México LO JURO!! Sin changuitos ni nada!!

Gracias por leer mis notas:

Maii!!

P.D. Escuchen estas canciones:

Me gustas tu- Iskander

Niña- Reik

Asi me siento. Pondre los lyrics si los quieren leer bien!!

Niña- Reik

**Desde aquel momento en que te vi**

**no he dejado de pensar en ti**

**el que solo fue una vez **

**caí rendido a tus pies.**

**y no se como acercarme a ti**

**preguntarte si quieres salir**

**empezarte a conquistar hasta llegarte a enamorar.**

**Niña...en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar**

**todo el tiempo pensando en ti yi no te puedo encontrar**

**Niña...donde andaras? en mis sueños siempre estas**

**eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad**

**Quiero descubrir como eres tu**

**y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul**

**con el tiempo tu sabras q esto no fue casualidad**

**sueño con tenerte junto a mi **

**ya veras q yo te haré feliz,**

**solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar**

**uhh...Niña en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar**

**todo el tiempo pensando en ti yi no te puedo encontrar**

**Niña...donde andaras? en mis sueños siempre estas**

**eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad**

**y ya te quiero mirar...en esos ojos de mar**

**con los q tanto sueño, solo dame una señal...**

**Quiero descubrir como eres tu**

**y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul**

**con el tiempo tu sabras q esto no fue casualidad**

**sueño con tenerte junto a mi **

**ya veras q yo te haré feliz,**

**solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar**

**Niña en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar**

**todo el tiempo pensando en ti y no te puedo encontrar**

**Niña...donde andaras? en mis sueños siempre estas**

**eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad.**

Iskander- Me gustas Tu

**Me gustas tu**

**Solo tu**

**y nadie mas**

**Me gusta como caminas, aunque pareces flotar**

**Me gustas tu**

**y me quiero acercar**

**solo espero el momento**

**solo una señal**

**No se si tenga el valor o las palabras**

**para que sepas lo que yo siento por ti**

**Me gustaria darte el cielo**

**Me gustaria darte el mar**

**iluminar con las estrellas**

**tu silueta al caminar**

**Me gustaria darte el beso**

**que yo he guardado para ti**

**Me gustaria darte todo**

**Y si no existe...**

**Inventarlo**

**Solo para ti**

**Me gustas tu**

**No lo puedo evitar**

**me gusta verte de lejos**

**me gusta verte llegar**

**me gustas tu**

**en mis sueños estas**

**te metiste en mi vida**

**no lo quise evitar**

**No se si tenga el valor o las palabras**

**para que sepas lo que yo siento por ti**

**Me gustaria darte el cielo**

**Me gustaria darte el mar**

**iluminar con las estrellas**

**tu silueta al caminar**

**Me gustaria darte el beso**

**que yo he guardado para ti**

**Me gustaria darte todo**

**Y si no existe...**

**Inventarlo**

**Solo para ti**

**Y yo siempre imaginandome a tu lado**

**queriendo ser el dueño de tu amor**

**Me gustaria darte el cielo**

**me gustaria darte el mar**

**uhh**

**Me gustaria darte el cielo**

**Me gustaria darte el mar**

**iluminar con las estrellas**

**tu silueta al caminar**

**Me gustaria darte el beso**

**que yo he guardado para ti**

**Me gustaria darte todo**

**Y si no existe...**

**Inventarlo**

**Solo para ti**

Perdon por poner dos notas asi!! Lo siento de verdad!! 4 hojas!! Pff mejor que fueran caps!! Uyy lo siento!! Pero ia! Lo juro! Para el 18 d feb (un mes exactamente) voy a subir el cap a las 4:45 de la tarde en México LO JURO!! Sin changuitos ni nada!!


	8. Cap x fin! Diego, mar y regalos!

**ok... m tarde mil años ii puse DOS notas pero bno...aki esta el cap , super super atrasadooo :S.**

**lean lo d hasta abajo pliiis!!!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son d Sthepanie Meyer ii la historia es mia**

**-------------------------- J&N ------------------------**

**Lean lo d hasta abajoo!!**

**Jake POV**

Preparamos un delicioso postre de limón y nos sentamos en la cubierta a ver el mar, después llegó un chiquillo diciendo que era el piloto.

-¿No eres un poco joven para manejar un yate?- Preguntó al chico mi linda esposa

-¿No eres tu como de mi edad?

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-18- Dijo el chico sacando el pecho y luego añadió- Tu también tienes como 18 ¿no?

-Si

-¿Entonces no eres tu también dmasiado joven para casarte? Ven conmigo soy de tu edad

-Yo AMO a mi esposo y el tiene solo 20- Tuve que voltearme cuando vi la cara del chico

-Seguro...-Luego se volteó y se fue camino a la cabina pero logramos escuchar como el chico susurraba- Asaltacunas*- Ahi Ness y yo no pudimos aguantarnos la risa

Estuvimos unas 5 horas en el mar cuando el chico desidió que debiamos regresar para que tuvieramos luz, asi que en el regreso le pedi a Ness que disfrutaramos nuestra luna de miel.

**Diego POV**

Ese maldito asaltacunas se ganó a una chica hermosisima y super sexy, pero esto no se quedaría así, algo tenía que hacer

Después de un rato decidí que ya era hora de regresar, y cuando ibamos de regreso escuché como una puerta se azotaba-_Genial, se pelearon-_pensé, pero de repente... empecé a escuchar unos... sonidos... que no eran para nada una pelea...

¡!- Escuché como la señora gritaba

_Genial... eso no parece para NADA una pelea_

Después de otra media hora de gemidos los señores POR FIN acabaron de... eso

**Jake POV**

-¡Woow! ¡Eso fue....- Trataba de buscar palabras que describieran lo que sentí, pero era imposible. No habia palabras que describieran lo ue es hacer el amor con una chica super sexy en un yate en movimiento.

-Lo se- Nos recostamos abrazados tratando de recuperar la respiración

-Tal vez... deberíamos ir a ver el paisaje

-Sip, pero tendremos que vestirnos, esta el chico allá afuera

-Maldición, ¿Y si lo tiramos por la borda?- Nessie solo se rió y me besó, luego se paró y comenzó a vestirse

-Anda, tu también vistete

-Vale, vale

Después salimos a la bprda a ver el atardecer.

-Y dime Ness, ¿Qué más le haras hacer a Emmet?

-No lo se, pero todos se podrán vengar- y después solotó una risa malvada, asi como las que sacan en las películas de Disney*- pero cambiando de tema, ¿sabes de que tengo ganas?

-¿De que?

-De esto- Y dicho esto se paró y fue a la cabina donde estaba el chico y le dijo: -Hey, si quieres puedes ir a la habitación- Se lo dijo con una voz tan sexy, que no le dejó al chico otra opción que mal pensar.

-Yo...eh... de acuerdo

**Diego POV**

La señora entró por la puerta mientras yo estaba conduciendo, se recargó en el marco de la puerta y con una mano en la cadera y la otra haciendo rollitos con su pelo me dijo:

-Hey, si quieres puedes ir a la habitación- OMG*, me estaba proponiendo ir a su habitación y su ESPOSO estaba ahí atrás.

-Yo...eh...de acuerdo- Bah! por supuesto que quería!

-Anda, es que...- Y se pasó una mano desde su cuello hasta su vientre- quiero manejar, asi que tu puedes ir a descansar en lo que yo manejo

-Claro, puedes manejar lo que tu....¡¿Que?!- Y en eso, la chica se botó de la risa y su ESPOSO también

**Nessie POV**

El chico se fue a la habitación-donde estaba la cama super destendida y oliendo a sexo- a descansar mientras yo manejaba, ¡ay por Dios eso fue TAN divertido!

-Nessi- Jake estaba riendo tan fuerte que no podía hablar, y a quien engaño, yo también!

-Regresamos a la playa?- Le pregunté a Jake cuando paramos de reír

-Sip, quiero abrir los regalos- ¡Cierto! ¡Había regalos!

Después de un rato llegamos a la playa, despedimos al chico (ya le habían pagado) y nos fuimos a la suite en el hotel donde había una mesa llena de regalos, grandes, chicos, medianos, redondos, cuadraros, deformes, morados, blancos, azules, BLANCOS, había muchos regalos BLANCOS

-¿Cual abrimos primero?- Me preguntó Jake

-Ese- Dije señalando unos bastante deforme y morado

Nos acercamos, pero antes tomamos la cámara y comenzamos a grabar. Abrimos uno por uno, una licuadora, una camara, un laptop **(N/A: Portatil)**, cobijas, ropa, horno de microhondas **(N/A: no se como se escriba supongo q asi), **peluches, cuadros, portaretratos **(N/A: Marcos)**, videos, fotos, etc.

-El último- Dijimos al mismo tiempo agarrando un regalo rojo pasión bastante grande y un poco deforme.

Entre los dos fuimos jalando la envoltura, hasta que quedó descubierto, el último regalo...

Un regalo MUY especial, uno que nos cambiará la vida...

**----------------J&N----------------**

**Muajaja q será??? Descubralo en el prix cap, (q prometo que vendra prontooo 0:) ---- es un ángel :) **

**Ok ahora.. lamento el retraso ¡! Se q jure q lo subiría el 18 pero se m metió un virus ii mi compu no prende!! Asi q obvio se borró todo: este cap (q era mas largo pero olvide q habia puesto) 1 y medio d "Enferma", el nuevo q estoy haciendo, una tradccion, musica, videos, FOTOSS!!! Mis keridas fotos :( (uno d mis hobbies favoritos es tomar fotosss!! Ii no es x nada pero son hermosas :)) y trabajos!! Q tenia q entregar el 19!! Ii valia el 40% d mi calificacion en informatica (computacion) asi q ske 6!! SEIS!! En informatica!! T.T bno lo siento muxo!! Pero espero q les guste**

**Review?? Haber si le atinan al regalo!! Kien se acerk o l atine recibira un adelanto dl siguiente capi :) haber si l atinan 0:) jaja ciao!!**


	9. NADIE se burla de Diego o si?

Ok... lamento la tardanza.. pero en mi defensa.. estoy escribiendo 3 historias!!! Si q paciencia pliiiis!!!

**Ok este cap es coorto es maso para relleno ii pues para q hum... no se es d relleno xD jajaja ok disfruten!!**

**---------------------------------------------J N----------------------------------**

**Diego POV**

Me vengaría de esa niñata! NADIE se burla de Diego Alberto Muñoz y sale ileso... ok si, mucha gente, pero ella NO saldrá ilesa.

Cuando llegamos a la playa me despedí de ellos y esperé a que se subieran a su coche para seguirlos al hotel. Se hospedaban en el Hilton, uh.. asi q la señora es rica ¿eh?.

Los seguí hasta el elevador y escuche como "Jake" le decía a la señora "Reneesme Carlie Cullen Black te AMO" esas palabras se quedaron pegadas en mi mente repitiéndose una y otra vez, como tratando de decirme algo. "Reneesme Carlie Cullen Black" "Cullen Black"

"Cullen" "Cullen" ¡Eso es!

Flash Back

Estaba en casa de mi abuelo escuchando sus historias cuando en una de esas mencionó a un tal "Cullen"y su cara cambió. Luego se volteó, tomó una caja, me la dio y me dijo:

-Algún día Diego, conoceras a una chica Cullen y en el momento indicado dejarás esta caja de incógnito. NADIE debe verte. Llévalo contigo SIEMPRE desde que cumplas los 18 . NUNCA te atrevas a dejarla sola. ¿Entendido?

-Si abuelo

Fin del Flash Back

Metí la mano en mi mochila y saque el regalo.

Fui a recepción y pedí el número de habitación, claro.. con un poco de soborno. Después corrí a las escaleras y subí hasta el último piso. Abrí la puerta con la llave que me dio la recepcionista a cambio de una cita, y entré.

Ahí había una mesa llena de regalos, lo dejé en la parte de hasta atrás y salí. Dos minutos después entraron los tortolitos.

Me hubiera encantado quedarme a ver que era el tan preciado regalo, pero el abuelo me había advertido que me alejara.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras pisé mal y rodé y rodé hacia abajo., pero después de un rato de rodar, todo se volvió negro y deje de sentir...

** -----------J**** N---------------**

**bno eso fue una hoja de word.. ejem.. ya ven es un poko d relleno.**

**Recuerden q se aceotan sugerencias para el regalo.. recuerden q es una venganza.. jejeje haber kien le atina xP **

**Bss cdnse maii**

**Oo iii las invito a pasar a mis otras historias!! Bss cdnse!!**

**maii**


End file.
